Censurado
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Kakashi v.s. la censura en internet XD . U. A., "Humor"


**Dedicado a todos aquellos censurados XP**

****

Fanfic de Naruto (que ni me pertenece ni uso con ánimo de lucro). "_Humor", U. A. _

_Protagonista: Kakashi, el Icha Icha Paradise y el internet XD_

**Censurado**

Horror. Ese sentimiento causado por algo terrible y esapantoso.

Había estado navegando últimamente por internet, haciendo sus inicios como escritor de fan fiction acerca de su novela favorita. El Paraíso Erótico estaba perfecto tal y como estaba escrito (de forma excelsa, sublime, como para ser leída miles de ocasiones, incluso frente a sus pequeños alumnos), pero no por eso meritaba que de vez en cuando, entre una que otra escena se pudiese sacar una breve historia.

A veces se imaginaba que en los saltos de historia en que Jiraya (y Kakashi dice que agradezcamos a que dios puso su existencia en la tierra, para que pudiera escribir el Paraíso Erótico), dejaba algunos breves huecos de tiempo, pasaban algunas cuestiones que no se explicaban en el libro.

Y es ahí en donde Kakashi, elaboraba sus escenas, con gran contenido de _esa_ palabra.

Era más que comprobado que era tan mal escritor como antónimamente buen lector. Lo sorprendente es que a pesar de eso, era leído bastante en la página en donde publicaba. En realidad no le interesaba mucho saber si le dejaban o no comentarios, simplemente escribía por el placer de hacerlo, creando parches en los huecos que sentían le hacían falta a su libro favorito.

Y su gusto terminó por hacerse necesidad, en cada capítulo de sus libros, y luego en cada tomo de la gran colección.

Es por eso que se horrorizo, en cuanto la _palabra_ (que no puede ser escrita en estos instantes, porque Kakashi le teme, y no queremos pronunciarla) fue censurada. Él al menos la había utilizado unas diez veces en cada uno de sus escritos.

Y es por eso que le bloquearon la cuenta.

¡Pero si había gente más sucia y grosera (por no decir que escribían horrible, con una ortografía espantosa y sin buenas historias de sustento) que él! Y… ¡seguían sus historias con alto contenido explícito sexual, como si nada, ahí subidas!... ¡sin ser censuradas! (y eso que lo merecían, porque eso es lo que deberían censurar, las malas historias)…

Por días estuvo deprimido, y ni siquiera sus amables perros, que aullaban y ladraban para alegrarlo (y se quejaban de rincón en rincón por hambre y frío, de tan desatendidos que los dejó), no lograban animarle ni un poco. Después de todo no tenía guardadas ni una sola de sus historias que fueron borradas.

Pero una vez más tranquilo, se replanteó las cosas, y se dijo a sí mismo que pensaría como todo un adulto maduro para superar el golpe.

Pero eso no funcionaba en él, así que comenzó con su venganza.

Con otra cuenta nueva, comenzó a reescribir sus historias, cada vez más sucias, cada vez más infartantemente eróticas (por no poner la _otra_ palabra).

Orgías por aquí, penes y vaginas por allá. Frases como _"cógeme", _escenas de sexo asquerosamente explícito y toda clase de parafilias, universos alternos y demás.

Oh si… y más mentecitas débiles (y no tanto también) dañadas.

¡Que se pudrieran entonces, los que se atrevían a permitir que se publicaran la cantidad inimaginable de cochinadas sexosas, y no permitían una simple palabrita que no le hacía nada mal a nadie!

Pronto muchos enfermos de sexo entre otras cosas, comenzaron a mandarle cientos de opiniones, siempre cada vez más exageradas elogiándolo. Kakashi se dedicaba a escribir en el mínimo tiempo libre que tenía, y se había hecho realmente bueno.

Algunos osados hasta preguntaron si no era el mismísimo Jiraya escondido tras un _nick._

Cabe mencionar que por sólo no usar _esa_ palabra, que empieza con P y termina con o, lleva por letras intermedias o, r, n… nunca fueron censuradas ni una sola ocasión sus mas de quinientas historias, que van en constante crecimiento.

Y su nueva cuenta jamás fue cancelada.

Era irónico después de todo, parecía una broma de mal gusto, entonces Kakashi reiría al último. Y mejor.

* * *

Fin. ¿comentarios o quejas?... ¿quizá censura? XDD jajaja se pasan de veras...

_

* * *

_


End file.
